


pov

by acecake5



Series: carmen sandiego x reader [3]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Beaches, But mostly angst, Carmen Sandiego S4 Spoilers, Coping, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Hugs, Other, Reader-Insert, bro this just came to me idk, hrmhrmghrgmr, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecake5/pseuds/acecake5
Summary: carmen didnt come back this time
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gender Neutral Reader, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Reader
Series: carmen sandiego x reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113734
Kudos: 8





	1. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov: you hug carmen

pov: you hug carmen. she is warm and she is alive and her arms around you feel like a blanket. you are safe here.

she pulls away but the feeling of her touch lingers. in her eyes is safety and security. her voice is the same one that makes you feel okay even at the worst times. 

the chill of the air is gentle on you as you remember the mission she has to go on. you dont miss her touch. she’ll come back safe like she always does.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov: you lose carmen in seattle

pov: you lose carmen in seattle. the last you hear is an ominous message uttered into the comms before she goes silent. she didnt come back safe this time.

you miss her touch. you want her back.

she didnt come back to you. she should have come back. 

it’s a painful reminder that the world is unfair.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov: you find her on a rooftop in vienna

pov: you find her on a rooftop in vienna.

“carmen?” your voice shakes . you’ve never been so cold.

she doesn’t recognize you. she is cold and uncaring. this is carmen’s face, and her body and her skills but this isn’t carmen. you want to cry. you want her back. you want carmen back.

she leaves you there, shivering and scared, on a rooftop in vienna. you haven’t felt this alone in years.


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov: you can't get through a week without crying

pov: you can't get through a week without crying. zack hovers over you. he’s scared too. at some point, he wraps his arms around you in a hug. 

his hugs are different from carmen’s, but you aren’t complaining. it makes you feel less lonely.

ivy walks in and hugs you too. you dont think you’ll stop being scared, but at least you have friends. 

you want carmen back but for now the pain in your chest has slowed down. maybe you will be fine.


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov: you find comfort in exploration

pov: you find comfort in exploration. you walk down the beach for hours, picking up shells and making small mounds of sand. you step carefully around the tide pools. you’ve almost slipped and fallen in a few times, but it’s okay. you watch crabs skitter around in the water and see snails climb up the rocks. 

you watch a hermit crab climb up onto the rocks close to your feet, and for a moment everything is okay, but then the pain comes back. it’s been three months now, and it still hurts.

ivy finds you at midnight, sitting on the beach alone. she knows you’re hurting and rests a gentle hand on your shoulder.

she’s hurting too. you’re not alone.


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov: you can’t sleep.

pov: you can’t sleep. it’s been six months.

you cry less, but the nightmares started in the fourth month and they haven’t stopped. you make yourself a cup of tea and stand at the counter.

footsteps approach from behind you.

“are you having the nightmares again?” shadowsan’s voice is gentle and you nod.

you shakily set the mug of tea on the counter and rest your head in your hands.

shadowsan puts his hands on your shoulders and gently guides you over to the couch. 

“i will stay here with you.” he sits down on the other couch, pulling out a book and you lie down.

you tug a blanket over your body and slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov: it has been 7 months

pov: it has been 7 months. you’ve started talking to player more.

he always sounds so worried about her.

you like to ask him about different places and countries and cities. he sounds happier when he’s talking about geography. 

you dont always fully understand things and you can’t always focus on his words, but you’re trying to listen because it makes him feel better and it takes his mind off of worrying about her.

you talk to zack about cars and you ask ivy questions about mechanics. you hope it makes them feel better.

it’s comforting to see them smile.


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov: you want to help acme capture carmen

pov: you want to help acme capture carmen.

she’s standing in front of the glass the gem is in when she turns and sees you.

“you,” she says. her voice is venomous. it cuts like a blade.

bile rises up in your throat and you swallow it back down. everything hurts. your legs ache and your heart pounds in your chest and you regret everything and you’d do anything to be in her arms again.

“(y/n), it’s okay. you can leave,” julia tells you.

you dont leave. you swallow down the lump in your throat and blink away the tears prickling at your eyes.

_ please come back to me _


	9. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov: she's back

pov: she’s back.

she walks towards you and you can’t figure out whether to laugh or cry.

“(y/n), i.” she stops partway through the sentence and this time your chest aches but in a good way.

you throw your arms around her and laugh and cry and damn it, you want to stay here forever.

she’s okay. she’s here.

“i love you,” you say into her chest and hug her tighter. “i missed you so much.”

“i love you too.” she presses a kiss to the top of your forehead.

you’re not sure you can believe this is real, but it is and you love her and she loves you back.

soon, zack and ivy join in the hug.

you’ve never felt so safe


End file.
